


Water Is...

by MemeQueenExtreme



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: BUT A GOOD STUPID, Banter banter banter, Erik and Veronica yell at eachother, Gen, Hero | Luminary is Named Eleven | El (Dragon Quest XI), Mute Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI), Rab and Jade are in here too but no enough to get a tag, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemeQueenExtreme/pseuds/MemeQueenExtreme
Summary: “I mean yeah, water is wet after all-” Veronica froze.“I mean no, water isn't wet anyway-” Erik froze.~~~“Oh, oh dear,” Serena knew she just opened a pandora's box that couldn’t be closed now.





	Water Is...

It was just another day, The group was walking on the coast of Puerto Valor collecting seashells for a woman back in town.

Serena looked upon the sea next to them, vast and wide. This got her daydreaming of fish, and mermaids, and what would she look like as a mermaid. Oh she thinks she would look lovely, but she would be wet all the time! Do the fish always like being wet? …_Were_ they even wet?

“Serena honey, are you alright? You've been staring off into who knows where for a while,” Sylvando asked, concern in his voice.

Serena snapped back into reality and turned to face her friends, “Oh! Yes i’m sorry, I was just thinking,” but then looks back towards the sea. “Do you think the fish like being wet down there?”

“I mean yeah, water is wet after all-” Veronica froze.  
“I mean no, water isn't wet anyway-” Erik froze.

Silence, nothing but silence for who knows how long as Erik and Veronica turn to face, and probably maim each other. 

“Oh, oh dear,” Serena knew she just opened a pandora's box that couldn’t be closed now.

“What do you _MEAN_ water isn’t wet?” Veronica dropped all the seashells she was carrying to point at Erik. “It’s _water_ it’s SUPPOSED to be wet!”

Erik in turn also dropped his seashells to cross his arms “What do _you_ mean, ‘what do I mean’? Water can’t get wet! There is no such thing as wet water, there is only water!”

Veronica in turn stomps her foot “But it's _water_! If its not wet then it's nothing! That's what you’re saying!”

“NO!” Erik face palms so hard it might as well have left a print on his forehead. “Look if I pour water on myself i’m wet, right?” Veronica nods. “But when I pour water onto water what do I get? MORE WATER! It _can’t_ get wet it just makes more water!” 

Veronicas face starts to turn red “But if water isn’t wet how can it make other things wet? EXPLAIN THAT!”

“IT’S A LIQUID! ALL IT DOES IS MAKE OTHER THINGS WET!”

“BUT TO DO THAT IT NEEDS TO BE WET!

“WATER IS NOT WET!”

“YES IT IS!”

Clearly they weren’t getting anywhere at this rate so Veronica turns to Sylvando with a great fire in her eyes.

“SYLVANDO HELP ME OUT HERE!” 

Sylvando, who looked very worried protested, saying, “Look honey, I love both of you very much but i’m not getting involved,” both Rab and Jade nodded along with him while Serena hid behind Jade to avoid being involved with the conflict she started.

They then drew their attention to Eleven, ready to drag him into this mess instead.

Erik quickly extended his hand out to him, “El, whos right?! Me, your best friend, or this literal child who probably didn't pay attention in school,” that comment just riled Veronica up even more to the point that she might throttle the thief. 

Eleven sighed and motioned _ < You are both wrong. Fish are not wet or dry underwater, it's just slimy > _

A pause before a cliff rattling “HUH?!” rang out.

This was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS BASED OFF OF A TWEET FROM @EbiManami ASKING WHO OUT OF THE GROUP WOULD ARGUE IF WATER WAS WET AND THIS CAME TO MIND CAUSE IT WAS SOOOOOOO FUNNY


End file.
